Love:Hate
by Lavender Lolita
Summary: what happens when L gets kiddnaped by his childhood friend now enemy? This is my first fic so be gental with the coments.
1. Hi lavenderchan here I don't own death

Love:Hate

Ch.1

One cool evening Ryuuzaki sat awake at his desk, like always, typing away at his computer stressing to no end. He had recently been receiving odd E-mails from an unknown person whom he couldn't track down. As L this would have been a simple task, but it wasn't, and this scared him.

"Mmm…Ryuuzaki are you still up?" Ratio asked groggily. "Yes Ratio-kun just go back to sleep, you need your rest." Ryuuzaki replied completely transfixed on what he was looking at on the screen. "I same for you." Ratio mumbled going back to sleep. Ryuuzaki completely ignored the teen and continued with his search

He decide to take a break and work on the kira case. While doing so he received another E-mail from the mystery person. It read 'hello again L. I've missed you, you haven't been mailing me back. Is there something wrong? Kyahahahaha. Well I cant talk long I've preparations to make. I'll see you real soon Bad 13.' Ryuuzaki stared at the screen slightly mortified. "who are you bad 13, and how did you get this address?" he figured that was enough stressing out over the subject, and went to his bed to get at least 30min of sleep. He failed miserably, tossing and turning all night having a nightmare that he couldn't wake from.

**Authors Note: I dont own Death Note. If you like and want another chapter please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sooo sorry for not updatinging earlyer i had trouble with the website then my computer stoped working and it took me a while to get a new one.**

**Disclaimer:i dont own death note nor the characters**

**Ch.2**

It had been a week since the strange messages started, and L thinks he might have found a break through. The 13 at the end of the messages he knew one person who was obsessed with the number 13 and the bad. If you got rid of all letters but the B and put it next to a conjoined 13 it looks like... "BB," l said, slightly surprised. He hoped that B wasn't near otherwise everyone would be in grave danger. It was about 2am when L left the computer room to Ratio's and his shared room. 

"Ratio-kun, I'd figured it out," L whispered, noticing that the teen was asleep. L walks over to Ratio's bed when he didn't recieve a respond, but before he could wake him, the teen began to laugh. "Kyahahahahahah. It took you long enough Lawlipop." He turned around and faced L. It was B. 

Stunned, L fell backwards, hitting his head against his desk. "Aw, did I scare you Lawlipop or are you just that glad to see me? It's been a while you know," B said, geting out of Ratio's bed, and headed towards L who was slowly backing away. "Y-you... you're supposed to be d-dead. Why are you h-here?" The detective choked out. "Aw you know Lawli that hurts; you thought I was dead? And as for why I'm here, it's to get you of course," B explained to the tramatized raven.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with the whereabouts of your Kira suspect? I won't bring harm to you just yet, but I can't say the same for him." The copy snickered as L's eyes turned the size of saucers. 

'Ratio-kun! How could I be so blind and not see that the auburn haired teen was nowhere to be seen,' L screamed in his head. "What have you done to Ratio-kun?" he asked, finding his voice. "Oh, nothing. He's safe and will remain safe as long as you comply." At this, L stared screaming for Watari, Ratio, anybody. 

"Shh." The copy slapped a hand across the detective's face. "We don't want to wake Watari, and we surely don't want Ratio getting hurt now, do we?" B pulled a blood an jam stained knife out of his back pocket, and held it to L's neck. "And I'd definantly hate to have you die before all of our fun even starts. So be a good boy, and keep quiet." He withdrew the knife and placed back in his pocket. 

Next, bringing out a syringe filled with a strange blue-green liguid. Fear spread throughout L's body like a wild fire. "W-what's that?" He asked shakily. "It"s just a lil' sedative I whipped up. Did you know that I make my own medicines, poisons and the like, Lawlipop?" he told the detective will giving him the shot. 

Almost imedently L's body whent limp and numb. he could feel unconscienceness sneak up on him as his eyes began to get heavy. "Sleep well, Lawliet." Once that was said, L had falling into a deep sleep. B threw the man over his shoulder and dashed out the room. The sun as comming up, and he needed to leave fast. That old man was an early bird and if he stayed any longer he would definantly be caught. He quickly located the front exit of the task force building, and rushed over to his old tatered car. He threw L in the back seat and he got in the front. He began to speed down the highway to his secret hide-away.

**Authers note:hope you like it review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

**hey there Lavender-chan in the text hehe get my pun? :) anyway ignoring my lamesness here's another chapter for all my beautiful and lovely readers out there. I apologise for my terible spelling I'll see if i can get a beta later, but for now enjoy**

**Warning: slight OOCness, and blood but not alot.**

**Disclaier:i don't own death note nor the characters. If i did i would but BB in both the manga and anime.**

L woke to a migrane and a spliting pain in his left side. "Mmm what happened to me?" he mumbled to himself. He tryed to sit up and look around. he noticed that not only was this not his room but he was also chained to a wooden bed. he was in a small room with white wallpaper peeling off the walls, and news clippings about himself stuck to each wall with a red substance. "I see you've woken up. Good." An all to famillier monotoned voice said.

The detectived turned to the noth wall, and saw b standing there smirking. "B...so it wasn't a dream." L said surprised that it wasn't his imagination. " Of course not Lawlipop I told you I'd find you some how."b slowly walked over to where the detective was lying pulling the cap off a strwberry jam jar and sticking a knife into it. he stared L in his eyes as he began to like the jam off the knife, then set it down on the table next to the bed.

"B...um...that can't be very sanitery."

"Shut up L." B yelled pulling out a colar and snaping it around L's neck. "Can't keep a pet without a colar. Don't want ya getin' lost Lawli." B wispered in his ear. L tryed to fight off the killer but he was restrained by the chains. "Don't try to resist me Lawli ypu'll only end up geting hurt." He then fastined a chain to the colar. "Ya hungry Lawlipop? lets get you some breakfast." B got a silver key out of his bloody front pocket and unchained L from the bed.

'I just have to stay on his good side until I get a chance to sneak away.' L thought as he was led down glass blood and jam stained corridors. the soon arived at a dark green tilled kitchen with concrete floor, old appliences, and a meatl table. B tied L to one leg of the table and said "Stay here Lawlipop; I'll go get your food." he got up and whent over to a cabnet over the sink. When he cam back he had a dish with a single slice of strawberry chesecake on it.

He set it down infront of the raven adn swa the delight grow in his eyes. L reached for the delicious treat only to have his hand smaked away. "No, no Lawli; animals don't eat with their hands." A gaint sadistick smile grew across the killers face as he saw the stuned look the detecttive sported.

'Damn him' He thought. He began to lean over the dish and eat the cack as refined as he could. the grining b lifted his foot and smashed into the back of L's head causing L to face plant into his food. "Aw did little Lawli make a mess?" He asked teasingly. "Why are you doing this Beyond? What have I done to deserve this hatred from you?" the ravens big onyx orbs looked up to see a fuming Beyond. "Don't act like you don't know why you're here. You're the reason I'm like this, you're the reason A died. You wanna know why your here?" B screamed in furry.

He untied the cain and practicly draged L down the corridors to the room he was in before. he picked the detective up and threw hi on the bed pinning him down. "B what in the world has you acting this way? Get off you're hurting me." L cried. "I have an obsession Lawlipop and thats you. The best way to handle an obsession is to get rid of it, but first a little fun."

L was scared out his wits 'B thought of me as the reason for his insanity, the reason why A died. WAIT did he just say I'm his obsession?' L was pulled from his thoughts when B used a knife to scrap the frosting off his face cuting a little to close to his eye in the process. B chuckled as the fresh cut began to bleed.

"Aw did I cut you Lawli? I should be more careful." B said as he leand in to lick up the blood running down L's face. "Mmm not so bad." he cominted. B brought his knife to the hem of L's snow white shirt and sliced it open exposing L's pale skin. "Hm. What to do, what to do." B thought outloud.

"Beyond please dont do this. I'm sorry if i hurt you this badly, but think about it is this realy the path you want to take?"

"Your the one who put me on this path in the first place Lawliet. I don't want your oh so superior words of wisdom." He yelled as he punched L in his face, and stabing his right arm.

"AH! B-beyond." L screamed.

"Thats right Lawli scream. Feel the pain I felt all theise years, because of you." he removed the knife from the detectives arm and lightly traced a B on his chest. "I think it would go perfictly here. Don't you?" L weakly shook his head 'No'. "Unfortunitly I don't care about your opinion." The killer began to push the sharp blade deeper into L's flesh and carv a rough B.

L tryed to wiggle his way free only to succeed in causing himself more pain. "Stop that Lawli we don't want this to go any deeper than it already is." L's body froze imediantly. When B was done he gazed upon his wrok proud. As soon as B began to get up L kicked the man in his side. Beyond tirned to look at the detective with a killer stare and shook his finger. He dangled the knife over L's leg.

"No Beyond please, don't. Please." L began to cry.

"Look at you Lawliet. crying and begging me to spare you, pathetic. You knew, you saw ths comming. Backup you called me how dare you, and A you didn't een shed a tear at his funeal. Are you really that cold and heartless that you couldnt even show emotion to the one person who respected you the most. who was suposed to succeed you?" L stared at the masn in amasment as he ranted on.

"You did this to me, You mad my life what it is today." B was furrious. 'That stupid detective only thinks about himself.' B thought to himself as he let the weapon go. "AAHH!" L screamed at the top of his lungs.

"B I-I'm sorry. I know how c-ng-cold it must have seemed for me t-to look as if I cared so little...I'm truly...sorry i-if I hurt you this bad...Beyond"

"Lies! Your not sorry, you're never sorry for anything. If you were realy sorry you would have been sad at A's funeral, you wouldn't have me locked away in an insain asylum, and you would have appologized for calling me backup all those years ago." The killer pulled the knife out of L, and got up. He removed his shirt and threw it on L to clean himself off with then prceeded to leave slamming the door behind him.

L lyed on the bed panting and bleeding. Warm tears ran down his cheeks and down his chin. "I'm realy sorry Beyond" was the last thing he said before he passed out.

B slamed the door to his own room open and closed. He jumped on his bed and cursed the wind. "H-he sounded so sencere. WHAT? No. You hate him. Just think what he did to you, to A." An angel and devil manifested infront of B and the angel spoke first. "BB are you sure this is what you wanted? Before this was to try and get him to like you now he'll never acept you." B stood up "I never wanted his affectio nor his aception. I wanted him to feel the pain and suffering i whent through." He argued back. "Way to go beyond. Pain and suffering is what the emotionless bastard needs." The devil spoke. B smirked to himself as the devil ad angel faded away and he picked up a sound he didnt notice before. His name was being called.

"B...c-could you come here, please." he could here L call. The copy sighed and left not before he grabed his bloody knife off his dresser. L lsat up on the bed wondering if he would come back. "What is iit now Lawli im busy_" B cut himself off when he saw the gaint wet spot on the bed. "Um I called you earlyer but you didn't come." A dark blush streched its way across L's face. "Aw did little Lawli-chan wet the bed? Your still bloody too." B stated.

"Could I be moved to a different room or recieve a new matress? I would very much apreciate it." L askked squerming on the soaked bed. B put a hand on his chin lifting his head up and twirling the knife in his other hand. "Hmm should?" B saw how desperate L looked and sighed. "Alright Lawlipop I'll get you a new bed on one condition." B smirked.

L was terified what did the killer want know he already had his pride. "W-what is it?" He choked out. "You have to stay with me until the day i die. Hows that sound?" L knew that if he said no B would force him to sleep on the gross bed or worse kill him, "Alright I'll stay here with you until the day you die." L wispered. "Good boy Lawli now lets get you that new bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my beautiful lovelies how are you? I'm glad to hear that ya'll like my story it makes me all fuzzy inside :3 Keep the reviews common', and I'll repay you guys with chappies. Warning: slight OOCness**

**Disclaimer Me:Who would like to give the honor? B?**

**BB:okay; Lavender-chan does not own Death Note nor it's charatcers. Now read the story.**

**Me:Don't be rude ):**

"Oh no! Where could he have gone?" Watari questioned the Task Force as if they knew the wereabouts of L. Soichiro came back into the investigation room with Ratio who looked terified.

"Ratio-san there you are. Where have you been, and what has you so spooked?" Watari asked.

"I was beaten, and stuffed into a closet by a man who looked alot like Ryuzaki."

At this Watari's eyes widened and jaw droped. 'It couldn't be' He thought.

"How could you tell it wasnt Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked.

"Well he had a black long-sleved shirt on insted of Ryuzaki's usual white. He also had crimson red eyes," Ratio eplained.

"Beyond, he's back. I thought he died." Watari mumbled more to himself.

"Who's Beyond?" Aizawa questioned the elderly man. "He used to be one of Ryuzaki's successors, until he went insane." Watari explained. "So that's who you think has Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked. "Im almost certin of it."

**AT B'S HOUSE/TIME SKIP 4days**

"Thank you for doing this for me B." L said trying to sound as greatfull as he could. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." B grunted. He reatached the colar around the detective, brought him back to his room, and chained him back down. They had just had breakfast. "There I hope your happy." He growled. Before B could walk off and completely ignore him L responed "Yes B thank you."

L stared up at the ceiling wondering what happened to the original owners of the house. It had already been 4 days sence B kidnaped him. He wouldn't say he enjoyed his stay, but little by little B would get nicer. Yes Beyond had beaten him several more times just for the fun of it, or when he "misbehaved", but he was improving. B would bring him three meals a day, though small as they were, it was still nice.

"Ug I'm giving into his charm to easly." BB complained to himself. "This isn't going at all how I planed." Beyoned mused on what to do next. He couldn't just let L go. He made L swear that he would stay.

For the past four days the Special Task Force have been searching for cluses on where their beloved Ryuzaki had gone. Ratio spent two days strait looking at the emails that Beyond sent Ryuzaki trrying to trace them back to his computer. Of course B was smart enough to use a public computer. "I'm going back to the library mabey we missed something." He anoused as he grabed his fathers keys and left. He drove down the road to the Kainto Region public library and imediatly questioned the libraryan. Something they forgot to do the first time.

"Excuse me ma'am do you remember seeing an odd man, about 5 '6', messy black hair come in here recently?"

"Um...yes I do remember seeing a strange man come in here a few days ago. He always sat in the first row at the third computer." She said as she pointed to the seat. Ratio walked over to said computer and examined it again. 'sigh nothing new.' He thought. he turned and looked around until he spotted a book siting oddly on a shelf with a piece of paper sticking out of it.

"What's this?" He picked up the book annd the page fell out. It looked like a to do list and one of the things were cheked off. 'Find a place, Avenge A, Good bye L' The first one had been cheked off alredy.

Ratio fliped the page over to she if anything else was there, but no such luck. "That's it? That cant be it. Come on give me an address." He sighed and took the evedence with him. It was getting late and he had to get back before his father freaked out.

The next day Ratio took what he found in the library to Watari so he could examin it as well. "Well now we're 100% positive that BB has Ryuzaki but we still don't know where?" Every Task Force member began to brainstorm where would a killer take the worlds greatest detective.

"Are there any aboandon houses or buildings near by that he could have at least preveously stayed at?" Mogi asked

"I doubt B would just take an abandoned building. He would most likely fight someone for their house in some remote area of Kanto." Watari explained.

"How do you know he's still in the Kanto region?" Soichiro asked.

"I know quite a bit on how Beyond acts. I used to be his teacher." Watari paused, he seemed troubled. "The poor kid, he was never treated fairly sence he arived at the orphanage."

"Whay is that?" Inqired Matsuda. He hesitated. Ratio knew why the man was hesitant. B's eyes. Those crimson red eyes. They practicly paralized him when he met the man. Thats why Ratio didn't kick his ass when he came for Ryuzaki.

"Im sure you remember Ratio Mentioned that Beyond has a special trait. Not only are his eyes an odd color but they inable him to see anyones name and lifespan." Complete silance spread through the room.

"He...he can see peoples names and when their going to die." Aizawa repeted.

"Yes he is a very dangerous man. He isn't Kira, but that doesn't mean he isn't as dangerous." It was deathly quiet once again as everyone took in what was just said.

'What am I going to do with him?' Beyond thought. He had just feed L his dinner and had left to his room. He was getting fed up with how well he was treating the raven haired man. He was a killer, he wanted L dead, But did he treat L like that, NO.

'Mabey I should just give up, I mean I can't hold out pretending to hate him 24/7. I guess...I realy did want him to like me. I'm sure about a week of being beaten by me shows that, but mabey i can convince him.'

That was B's final thought on the situation before going off to bed. Down the hall L sat awake thouroughly confused. Beyond, Beyond Birthday was treating him...nice. If anything it creeped him out.

Though there was a time when B was actually careing, but that was several years ago. He huffed out a large sigh and turned off the lamp, that B was graceous enough to leave in the room, and whent to bed.

**Auther's note: Hope you all liked it, and hope my spellin' has improved :3 anyway rate and review please. OH, and if youd like a hug or anythin' from B, L, Ratio, or any other character just leave it in a review K. This is Lavender-chan signing off. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa, im glad to see i got some reviews. Do me a favor, and tell your friends 'bout me okay. Now for the hugs.**

**ME: A group hug of L and B for lubire get to it you guys.**

**BB and L: *big Hug to lubire* okay now that's done the disclaimer, L?**

**L: Lavender-chan doesn't own Death Note nor it's characters, please enjoy**

L woke to the sound of his door being slammed open. Beyond stared L strait in the eyes once he reached the detectives bed. "Hey Lawlipop we're out of food so we gotta get more. Get your shoes on and lets go." B said with a smug grin plastered on his face. L could see he was happy. Extreamly happy. He wondered if B had gone out and murdered something or someone. He did not want to be punished again so he did as he was told and they whent out.

B put a blindfold over the detectives eyes so he wouldn't know where they were. He took it off when they got to the nearest market. "Alright Lawlipop how I'd love to hold your hand and emberace the crap out of you, I trust that you won't run away. If you do, and I catch you; you know what will happen right?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked hinting at where he was going with this.

L was quick to nod his head yes, and follwed the killer into the store. The one bad thing about hiding yourself from the whole world is that no one knows what you look like thus not believing your L, and are being held hostage by a sycopathic killer.

They shopped for a good 30 minutes only getting the nesesities so they wouldn't stay long. When they got back to B's house L helped him put away the groceries in their respective places in the kitchen. Once that was done B took L into the living room to talk.

"Um Lawli...I know I haven't been very nice to you and...I'm sorry."

That shocked L too his core. 'Beyond was apologising, and to me' Not once has he ever heared the killer apologise to anyone but A...Well that was different.

"I'm truly realy sorry Lawliet. I'm so sorry I hurt you. It's just when A died I had no one left, and after that you came less and less frequent. I didn't know what to do. All the teachers and children hated me." He sobbed out as hot tears pooled in the copys eyes and streamed down his face.

L didn't know what to think about this confession. He knew that B was hurting when his only friend died, and that many of the children did not like him, but he didn't know that the teachers were involved in this as well.

He figured that his weekly visits is what caused some of this when B did those murders in LA. He didnt know his visits were the only things keeping B sane. L cupped B's face whis his hands, wipped away the his tears with his thumbs, and looked the killer in the eyes.

"If anyone should apologise it should be me. I didn't understand how you felt before. I never should have put all that pressure on A, but most importantly I NEVER should have called you backup. I knew it was wrong. I knew it would upset you, but I did it anyway. B, understand that I was a child then, I didn't take anything serously. Now that I've grown up I've come to know my faults, and have tryed to correct them, but the one thing I fear I can't fix is what I've done to you and A. I'm so sorry Beyond."

After L's first statement BB stopped crying. He sat listening to L talk with wide eyes. L Lawliet had the ability to care for others. Lawliet realy did care for him, and A. They weren't just some intelegent kids they picked up off the streets, and forced to follow in L's foot steps.

"Lawliet is that how you realy feel?"

"Yes Beyond, and I'd be happy to stay with you of my own accord. Until the day you die. I promised."

"Thank you Lawli this realy makes me happy." B was caught off gaurd when the detective reached out, and pulled him into a tight embrace. He huged back, and indulged himself in the detectives warmth. They sat like this for another 5 minutes.

"Lawlipop how about we fix some lunch?" B asked.

"Sounds good." L replied.

Ratio and Watari spent most of the morning looking at old neighborhoods, and maping them out for thier search. Soichiro, Aizawa, and Mogi look through this months newspaper to see if there were any reports of death in the areas outside Kanto. Matsuda was told to make snaks and stay out the way. He never got to help with any of the realy important stuff.

"Hey Watari I think you should see this." Aizawa called across the room from the couches. Everyone gatherd around to see what the afro-bearer found. It was an artical about a man, a wife, and their daughter who were murdered an entire month prior to this delima. They were found dead in their small town house outside Kanto.

"That's gotta be it!" Matsuda exclaimed

"Alright first thing tomarow Watarti, and I will check it out." Ratio said.

Later on they all decided it would be best to make plans to save Ryuzaki, and apprehend Beyond in the morning when everyone was well rested.

***La gasp* Is that the house BB and L are staying at? You'll have to keep reading and see what happens, until then "Reviewers I chose you!" (hehe I'm lame) Ignoring that; Rate, and Review please. If you want hugs from any of the chacracters put it in a review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone how are yall? hope you all are liking my story. I got some ideas for new stories so after this one you'll see a new story up. Disclaimer away.**

**BBand L: Lavender-chan does not own death note nor its characters.**

Beyond stared at himself in the mirror, he looked above his head and saw his name. "Beyond Birthday, but no deathdate." he spoke. He sighed,pinched the bridge of his nose and left to check on L.

The door was still closed so the deective was asleep. Beyond had only seen L sleep once, that was the first night he was there. He cringed at the thought of what he did to the man. He opened the door slowly and poked his head in.

He saw a lump moving up and downunder the covers 'So he's stil breathing, good.' B thought.

He trailed his eyes up L's frame to just above his and whispered to himself whaat he saw.

"L Lawliet... November 5, 2004. Poor Lawli he doesnt know that he;s endangering his life by living with Kira." B shook his head he had lots planed today and he wasnt going to waist the time he had left with Lawliet.

For he knew the Task Force will find where they'er hidding soon. B ran into the room and jumped on L's bed.

"Wake up Lawlipop I have tones of stuff for us to do today, so get up!" He shouted at the sleeping raven.

"MMM." L groaned "Not now Beyond, later I'm sleeping." L mumbled.

They had waisted enough time, so B pushed L out of the bed. once L colected himself from hitting the hard wood he stared up at beyond rubbing his sore head.

"What the heck was that for?" He yelled.

"I told you it's time to get up." B walked around the bed and helped L up.

"Sorry I pushed you Lawli it's just that we don't have much time to waste." He explained.

"Oh, okay. So what do you have planed for us?"

"Well first we're going to the movies, then the park, and then well come home and play games."

"I've never done any of those things. Sounds like fun." The detective said with a smile.

After they had lunch they whent to the movies. Beyond wanted to see a horror, but L convinced him to see in time. they enjoyed every minute of it.

"That was a nice movie." L commented.

"Yeah it was. Now off to the park." Beyond proclaimed and lead L through the doubble doors. They whent down to the local playground closest to B's house.

"Come on Lawlipop, get on the swing and I'll push you." L did as he was told, got on the swing and held on tight. BB started to gently push the detective untill he got the hang of it himself. Many of the parents took thier kids home when the strange men arived at the park, so they were all alone.

"Lawliet I'm realy sorry I hurt you."

"It's alright Beyond I already forgave you." L stopped his swing and walked over to where B was standing.

"Yeah I know. Lets go home I got a kool new game for mmy Platstaion 3."

By the time they got home it was dark. They whent strait to the living room and B set up the game , he also had to teach L how to play. They played Tekken and whent through 3 two litter bottles of soda and several bages of chips and cakes. It wasn't long until they passed out o the couch.

Authors note: Well, well, well it seems they're geting along qutie nicely only one more chapter left what will happen next? Will the Task Force "save" L or will L and BB get away? You have to keep reading to find out. If you want a hig from any character just leave it in a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**YO YO YO I'm so fly Debayo (ya know) hehe no I'm not, I'm lame as shiz. Been watchin/readin a whole bunch of Naruto. Anyway it's the last chapter OMG! the epic conclution of Love:Hate are you all at the edge of your seats yet? Also * this lil' thing stands for flashback. Disclaimer.**

**BB: Lavender-chan does not own Death Note nor it characters, Enjoy or I'll get you in your sleep *pulls out knife***

**L and Me: BEYOND! Leave the poor readers alone!**

"Alright every one remeber what yor job is?" Ratio asked as everyone piled into Watari's car. "Yes." everyone replied.

Today they're going to put their plan into action. Once everyone got settled they drove east to the house that was in the newspaper Aizawa found.

"How long will it take to get there?" Mogi asked.

"Not long, about 15 minutes." Ratio replied.

Beyond woke up to something jabing him in his side. He opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust before he looked at what was poking him. It was L's elbo.

"Lawli stop poking me in my side that hurts." he groaned.

"B...shut up I'm trying to sleep."

"But you never sleep." B added. The detective sat up rubed his eyes and looked around for a clock.

"2:30pm" he yawned. "We slept through lunch." he grined at Beyond.

"Yeah it would seem so." The coppy turned his head to the TV. It was paused just before they started round 3.

"Ready for round 3 Lawlipop?"

"Bring it on."

They continued to play until they heard a car pull up to the curb.

"What's that? Where you expecting someone?" L had an extreamy puzzled look on his face.

"Nope I don't know anyone in Japan, but you." B replied. Suddenly the door busted open. It was Ratio and Watari. Both L and Beyond's eyes widdened.

"Ryzaki we found you, thank God your alright." The Kira-boy said. He ran over to the detective wile pushing BB out the way.

"Ratio-kun Watari what are you doing here?" L asked.

"We're here to save you from Beyond. Watari cuff him."

Beyond snaped out of his daze and jumped over the couch out of the way of Watari.

"Beyond Brithday you are under arest for the kidnaping of L." Watari announced.

"Wait!" L shouted "Get off me Ratio-kun. Watari stop don't hurt Beyond!"

Everyone stoped what they were doing as soon as that was said. L pushed the teen off and rushed pass Watari to Beyond.

"Ryuzaki what's going on? He kidnapped you, and your rushing over to his side?"

Watari was throughly confused. They didn't have time for this the others were told that if they didnt come back in 10 minutes to come help.

"I don't want to go with you guys. I want to stay here with Beyond. Please go home." The door busted open again and the rest of the task force entered. Beyond took this moment of distraction to pull L to his room locking the door.

"I'm going back out there. Please stay here and don't come out." With that B left the detective alone. L sat in the dark and wondered what Beyond was going to do. Did they understand how dangerous Beyond could be. He lost his thoughts when he heared yelling and crashing.

He scooted closer to the door and heared gun shots. He didn't care what B said so he left the room. what he saw when he got to the living room scared him to tears. The coffe table was knocked over with Beyond laying next to it bleeding. Ratio was standing against a wall panting and bleeding from his arm and right side, a bloody knife in his hand.

"What-what happened here?" L asked Watari. He was tending to Ratio's wounds.

"Beyond came out of the kitchen with a knife and threatened us saying if we didn't leave you and him alone he'd kill us. So Ratio pulled out his fathers gun and shot B twice, in the arm and in the chest, after B had already stabed him." The detective glared at the teen and rushed to his friends side.

Beyond was a gasping Bleeding mess. "H-hey Lawlipop." B choked out. "I thought I told you to stay in my room."

"Yeah I know, but I got too worried about you." his faint smile dissapered. "And now your dying. I only just got to know you I can't believe this." Hot tears rolled down L's face onto B's.

"Don't cry for me Lawlipop I was a b-bad man w-who ng needed to d-die. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Beyond weakly raised a hand and pointed to L's lifespan.

"N-november 5th 2004. I c-couldnt save you, I'm sorry." A single tear escaped B's eye and ran down his cheek as his hand fell and he passed on.

"B? B? Beyond!" The detective shouted as he gripped Beyonds body. "How...how could Yagami-kun do this to him? Couldn't he tell B cared about my well being?"

Watari crouched down next to L. "We're sorry L we didnt know. We thought he was imprisoning you here." The elderly man tryed to comfort him. Every task force member stood in the backround too stuned to move. They stayed like this for hours watching L cry over BB's cold frame.

The next day they had a funeral for Beyond. Watari and L flew all the way back home to England to put B next to A at Wammy's house. The ceremony was short but nice. Every one atended even Mello, Matt, and Near who were out of the country. During the bairyal it began to rain.

"Just like A's funeral." Watari commented. People began to move under the veranda or to others with an umbrella. After they finished puting the dirt back L walked toward the grave.

"L take the umbrella." Watari called after him over the sound of the rain, but L ignored him. When he reached the landmark he droped to his knees and cried.

"Im so sorry BB if only I had done this earlyer you would still be with us. I'm sure you've gone to a better place and..." He paused and thought of the last thing BB told him.

* "N-november 5th 2004. I c-couldn't save you, I'm sorry." *

The detective stood up looking down on B's grave. "And I'll see you later...Beyond." he places the red roses he had in his hand on the grave, thouched the headstone, and turned around to leave.

As L went back inside Watari stood over B's grave and read it aloud."Here lies Beyond Birthday 1984-January 21st, 2004 may he rest in good spirtit." The man sighed and looked up at the now drizling sky. "Rest in peace Beyond." He sighed again and headed back to the orphanage to go find and comfort his hurting L.

**Auther's Note: Did any of yall see that comming? I love Beyond SO MUCH and it hurt me to kill him, but my mind keep nagging me to do it. *sigh* Anyway thats the end And I hope you liked it. If not please don't find out where I live and try to kill me. I'll make it up to you. I was listenin' to this sad song when I wrote this chaper it was called Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. Its good yall should look it up. Well until next story JA NE (see you later) :3**


End file.
